


I blame you mate

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Horny Bucky Barnes, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: tonys lactating, and he entirely blames his horny mate.





	I blame you mate

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as an exchange with velvetmetal on tumblr and i decided to share on here, first time doing lactation kink but i hope i did ok!

Huffing with indignation, Tony eyes a maternity bra that Pepper handed him. When he and Bucky had decided to try for a baby, Tony never realised just what he was letting himself in for.

Hot flushes and mood swings were the more manageable side effects, what Tony wasn’t prepared for was the bizarre cravings; cravings that seem to change every now and again. At first it was fried chicken, then hot chocolate and now in addition to the hot chocolate; he also wanted bbq flavoured food. Didn’t matter what type, it just had to be bbq flavoured. 

He also was not prepared for his skin to become far more sensitive to materials, he has ended having to wear the softest of fabrics washes in special new-born washing pods. Bucky’s oversized hoodie had become a personal favourite for Tony as of late, the smaller omega often stealing it to wear while being naked underneath. Clothes that used to be comfy, are now uncomfortably tight and often he goes without clothes if he can or removes them as soon as possible. Recently, a bit early but thanks to Bucky’s constant attention to his chest, Tony has started to lactate. Drops of milk started to leak through his shirt the day before, much to his mortification, during a meeting.

Thank heavens for Pep and her noticing before anyone else and subtly handing him his jacket. His chest had swollen as well due to Bucky’s obsession over his nipples, always playing with or suckling on them during sex. 

“Do I really have to wear this thing Pep?” grumbling some more, Tony looks at the bag on the table in front of him. In the bag are various other bras in different colours. 

“If you don’t want anymore leaks to happen in public places, then yes” smiling at him sweetly, Pepper deposits another bag on the table, she made sure to get as many different types and colours as possible, to be sure to get at least a few that Tony will like.

“I am blaming Bucky for all or this...”

“What we blaming on me this time, Doll? ”

Freezing, Tony looks over his shoulder to see Bucky just getting back from the gym, a grey towel around his neck that Bucky is using to dry his sweat-soaked hair. His vest and shorts seem glued to his body as he moves, flexing his arms when Bucky notices Tony’s gaze straying to them.

“Eyes up here, Doll” Grinning at Tony’s flustered expression, Bucky grabs a cup and uses the dispenser on the front of the fridge to get cold water before making his way to the table. “What’s all this, babe?”

Flushing a deep red, Tony watches as Bucky peers into one bag and pulls out a black widow patterned bra.

“Well thanks to your obsession with my nipples, I’ve started to lactate already! I started yesterday during a meeting, Pep brought these this morning for me”

Bucky’s face lights with surprise as he hears this for the first time, last night he had gotten home late from a mission and Tony had already been in bed. This morning Bucky left the bed first before Tony was even awake. 

Both are only partly aware of Pepper gracefully leaving the kitchen, grateful that this was Tony’s private kitchen and that the rest of the team are downstairs, in the communal kitchen.

A slow wicked grin starts to spread across Bucky’s face as he finally processes what Tony has told him. Putting the bra and the cup of water down, Bucky uses his foot to hook around a leg of Tony’s chair and pulls it to make Tony face him.

“Let me see~”

Yelping and covering his chest as best as he can, Tony glares defiantly up at his mate.

“No way mister! Your obsession with them got me into this in the first place, like hell am I letting you make this worse!”

“Awww come on Sugar, you love it when I play with them, you get the prettiest blush ever and your voice makes that cute sound,” 

Grumbling to himself, but unable to deny any of that, Tony looks away to the side briefly before dragging his eyes back to Bucky’s heated gaze. Feeling his resolve weakens, knees feeling like they are already made of jelly just from that look alone. Slick already trickling out into the lounge pants he’s wearing. 

Oh good, sex drive seems to be back with a vengeance.

“Fine, but only because I’m horny as hell right now but we gotta move to the bedroom. I’m not getting a bad back from having sex out here”

Tony had barely finished talking when Bucky eagerly swept the omega up into his arms, the sharp scent of alpha arousal filling Tony’s senses as Bucky marches out of the kitchen, down the lush carpeted hallway and finally kicking open the bedroom door. Bucky doesn’t even seem to notice the door smacking the wall that’s behind it, his nose buried in Tony’s hair since the omega was in his arms, his mind preoccupied as he thinks of all the things he wants to do. Yet so little time to do it all in.

Carefully placing his mate on the massive bed, Bucky steps back to peel his sweat soaked clothes off, going slowly despite Tony’s needy whines. Tony is already clumsily pulling his lounge pants off, while not taking his eyes off of Bucky. Not even once.

“so pretty, my pretty sweet omega” 

Grinning wickedly, Bucky kicks aside his clothes before crawling onto the bed and over Tony. Nipping and licking his way slowly up Tony’s body, leaving hickies here and there to leave a visible claim on Tony. Even if no one else will see the marks, Bucky just can’t help it but want to leave evidence that Tony is his. 

Whimpering, Tony threads his hands through Bucky’s long hair, tangling his hands in the strands as he tugs. Trying to urge Bucky up faster.

Grinning, eyes dark with want and lust, Bucky gives Tony’s belly one last kiss then moves up to Tony’s leaking chest. Eyeing the leaking tits with interest yet curiosity, Bucky tentatively licks the nub of one, licking up the fluid.

Surprisingly the fluid has little taste; being that it’s not actually milk yet and just mostly clear fluid that has a little bit of white in, Bucky leans in to lick the nub again to make more dribble out.

Whining at the attention to his nipples, Tony feels his face flush as he lays back, letting Bucky have his fun.

Leaning over Tony more, Bucky takes a nipple into his mouth fully and sucks on it, coaxing out more of the fluid. Now getting a bit more of the watery milk taste. Rumbling softly, Bucky tugs on the nipple with his teeth playfully before sucking on it again, harder this time. The teasing and pulling on the bud has Tony squirming on the spot, whimpers and whines falling from his lips.

Just as the nipple in Bucky’s mouth starts to become over sensitive, Tony pulling at Bucky’s hair more because of it, Bucky switches mercifully to the neglected one. Groaning as more of that milky liquid splashes over his tongue.

“You taste good Doll, so sweet”

Murmuring against Tony’s chest, puffs of heated breath tickling Tony’s skin, Bucky nibbles the patch of skin in the centre of Tony’s chest.

“stop teasing!”

Chuckling at Tony’s command, Bucky turns his attention back to the red and swollen nubs, nipple and sucking on them some more while a free hand comes up to twist and tease more fluid to dribble out.

Soon Tony is crying out softly at how sensitive his chest is becoming, trying to twist away from Bucky’s relentless assault on his poor nipples.

“F-fuck! Bucky please!”

Embarrassingly enough, despite how sore and over sensitive Bucky was making his chest, the longer Bucky teases them, the wetter and hornier Tony seems to get. The more desperate his begging starts to become.

It’s all music to Bucky’s ears, now to make a symphony.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked this! hit me up on tumblr if want to do an exchange with me!


End file.
